The present invention relates generally to an automotive rear-view mirror assembly and more particularly to an integrated rear-view mirror and microphone assembly.
Automotive audio systems have expanded far beyond their simple am/fm radio roots. Modern systems serve not only as methods of delivering entertainment or information, but also as sources of interaction with the driver and passengers of the vehicle. Systems such as hands-free cell phones and voice-activated controls serve the dual purpose of increased customer convenience and increased automotive safety. Often, in fact, the convenience and safety characteristics are interrelated. Thus, the successful design and addition of such features to an automobile serves to increase customer satisfaction, and thereby have a beneficial effect on sales, as well as increase the overall safety of the vehicle, also with a net benefit on value and sales.
The development of these systems, however, is not concentrated solely on their basic operations. Successful systems must also be integrated smoothly into the overall automotive design. Customer satisfaction often drives the design of these systems to be inconspicuously integrated into the vehicle interior in order to preserve the appearance of the vehicle. Such has been the case with the design of microphone components for use within the vehicle audio system. Microphones play a vital and obvious role in a variety of audio systems. Their placement is often important to the proper operation of such systems. Especially when dealing with systems such as hands-free phones and voice controls, microphones must be placed such that a passengers voice can be monitored with minimal interference from background automotive noises. Often, however, such placement can be difficult in light of appearance issues.
One known location useful for mounting microphone hardware is in the rear-view mirror assembly. External mounting of objects or devices on the rear-view mirror assembly, however, can in many cases detract from the appearance of the automotive interior. In addition, visually obvious mountings or wires can prove distracting to a driver, which is also undesirable. One approach has been to design a mounting location within the mirror housing. Although this approach serves to preserve appearances, it can often result in increased packaging requirements and sizes for the mirror assembly. Some applications, such as convertibles, can have tight a-surface constraints that do not allow for a top or bottom mirror assembly mounted microphone. Other applications may develop mirror size constraints based upon mechanical or appearance constraints. In these and other applications it would be highly desirable to have an improved rear-view mirror and microphone assembly that did not negatively impact mirror size constraints and served to preserve the outward appearance of the rear-view mirror assembly.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an integrated rear-view mirror and microphone assembly. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an integrated rear-view mirror and microphone assembly with reduced mirror sizing constraints.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention, a rear-view mirror assembly is provided. The rear-view mirror includes a housing and a reflective surface. At least one microphone is positioned behind the reflective surface within the housing. The rear-view mirror assembly further includes at least one audio port allowing sound to pass through the reflective surface to reach the at least one microphone.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.